


Cena romántica

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, OT3, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Los días podían ser demasiado largos en el Enterprise, más cuando no tenían alguna misión que removiera todo, pero se podría utilizar el descanso bien merecido en un planeta para tener una cena romántica, ¿no?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: San Valentin MF 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157309





	Cena romántica

**Author's Note:**

> Historia hecha para el grupo “Motín Fanficker”, celebrando San Valentín. 
> 
> #SanValentinMF #SanValentinMF2021

Suspiró con suavidad mientras miraba los reportes en su Pad, sentado en la silla del capitán, escuchando a los demás trabajar en el puente, siendo que únicamente podía pensar que aquel día estaba bastante cansado de hacer aquello. Que no se malinterpretara, el capitán James T. Kirk amaba su puesto como capitán del Enterprise, se podría decir que esa era la vida que siempre había soñado desde que era niño, pero a veces la rutina en el espacio podía cansarlo.

Las últimas misiones habían sido bastantes sencillas, no habían tenido mayores dificultades ni inconvenientes con las culturas nativas de los planetas y aquello eran buenas noticias en realidad, pero no podía sentir el aburrimiento, era algo superior a él cuando a veces tenían semanas en el espacio llenas de aventuras y en otras ocasiones… bueno, eran simplemente días de estar sentado en la silla del capitán observando el espacio profundo, los planetas a la distancia, junto con la negrura que los rodeaba por todos lados.

— Capitán, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino — Escuchó decir de forma un poco más alegre a Chekov, escuchando el acento que el muchacho tenía al decir su título, siendo que sonrió con suavidad al escuchar aquello, con una pequeña idea cruzando su mente.

— Muy bien, Chekov, manténgame informado — Le dijo al joven alférez, que asintió alegre a lo que su capitán decía, la verdad todos estaban bastante aburridos en la nave. Quizás si fueran en alguna otra nave de la federación, sería algo normal tener días así tranquilos, pero el Enterprise no se caracterizaba por cosas así.

Los tripulantes del puente, ajenos a la idea que tenía su capitán, únicamente comenzaron a pensar como sería su día de descanso, después de todo el destino era para tener un pequeño descanso, donde sí, al menos no harían nada, pero no estarían en la nave flotando en el espacio observando a las mismas personas siempre.

—

Terminaba de hacer el inventario, para ver que suministros debería encargar en el planeta en que iban a descansar unos días, cuando a su Pad llegó un mensaje de su capitán haciendo que arqueara con suavidad la ceja.

— ¿Pasa algo doctor McCoy? — La rubia enfermera preguntó. Chapel le había estado dictando las últimas cosas al hombre cuando vio como este parecía quedar pegado en algo, con sus azulados ojos fijos en la pantalla de la Pad en sus manos.

— Nada, enfermera Chapel, ¿ya pensó que hará con sus días de descanso? — Le preguntó mientras seguían ordenando las cosas de la enfermería, con un poco más de ánimo, notó la rubia. Lo que sea que haya sido el mensaje, parecía que había alegrado un poco al siempre gruñón doctor McCoy.

—

Monitoreaba el invernadero del Enterprise, más que nada cumpliendo su deber como segundo al mando, revisando que todos los sectores de la nave funcionaran de forma correcta, cuando un mensaje apareció en su Pad, por lo cual lo comenzó a leer, para luego simplemente teclear una respuesta y cerrar la ventana de conversación, comenzando a prestar atención a lo Sulu le estaba hablando de las plantas que estaban a su cuidado.

— ¿Ocurrió algo en el puente, señor Spock? — Preguntó con atención el hombre, pues había visto como el vulcano tecleaba de forma rápida, siendo que sabía bien que aquella velocidad de respuesta tenía que ver con un mensaje del capitán.

— Negativo, señor Sulu, sigamos con el recorrido — Le respondió de vuelta el vulcano, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda, para seguir observando la diversidad de fauna que le era presentado por el hombre, con atención, quedando ese mensaje en su mente.

—

Cuando finalmente llegaron a aquel planeta, que era bastante terrestre, muchos abordo abandonaron la nave. Por lo general cuando tenían aquellos días de permiso dormían en hoteles o en pequeños departamentos que alquilaban, para no pasar su propio descanso en la misma nave en que siempre estaban.

Esa era la razón por la esta vez el rubio había escogido un apartamento que tuviera una cocina, donde poder preparar sus propios alimentos y no una máquina que replicara alimentos, pues sabía perfectamente que aquel gruñón de ojos azulados se quejaría por seguir comiendo así incluso después de bajarse de la nave.

Había ciertas cosas del sureño que era McCoy que nunca podría llevar contra la corriente, razón de porqué ahora terminaba de arreglar las cosas que necesitaba, esperando que llegaran con las demás.

— No sé por qué rayos nos pides tantas cosas Jim — Escuchó, junto con el sonido de la puerta abrirse, como el medico del Enterprise entraba gruñendo junto con las bolsas de compras y tras él entraba el primer oficial, que simplemente cargaba sus bolsas en silencio.

— Porque si como únicamente carne, te quejaras de que no tengo variedad de comida y porque Spock es vegetariano — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el rubio, que vio el mayor gruñía, dejando las bolsas con las compras en la mesa, pero únicamente fue silenciado de seguir gruñendo por un beso que el rubio le planto en la mejilla riendo — No gruñas tanto, Bones.

Sin más se acercó al vulcano, estirando su dedo índice y el medio para un beso vulcano, que el más alto aceptó de buena gana.

— Ahg, me rindo con ustedes dos — Gruñó el médico para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían, para descansar un poco antes de la cena, la cual el rubio insistió en preparar sin la ayuda del vulcano, que finalmente había optado por meditar mientras todo se preparaba.

—

La cena fue agradable. El rubio se había esforzado en preparar lo más familiar a los platillos favoritos de aquellos otros dos hombres, tanto como se podían con los ingredientes de aquel planeta, siendo que la comida se fue entre charlas, anécdotas y pequeñas risas por parte de los dos humanos, que bebían un whisky, cortesía del señor Scott.

— Entonces Jim, ¿por qué quisiste hacer una cena así? — Le preguntó Leonard, porque por lo general cuando pasaban sus permisos en cualquier planeta, terminaban comprando comida o comiendo la que daban los hoteles donde se hospedaban, por regla casi general nunca se preocupaban de aquello, pero pudo ver como el rubio de ojos achocolatados sonreía con suavidad.

— Oh bueno, ¿acaso no puedo tener una cena romántica con mis dos seres amados? — Aquella respuesta hizo que el médico casi se ahogara con su bebida, haciendo que el rubio soltara una risotada por aquello, mientras que el vulcano únicamente los observaba, con lo que cualquiera de los dos humanos diría que era humor en sus ojos, pero claro, que aquel ser hibrido negaría como si nada luego.

¿Acaso el capitán del Enterprise no podía disfrutar de una pequeña cena romántica con los dos seres que amaba más que nada en el universo?

La respuesta era clara, porque lo estaban haciendo en aquel instante, ese que quería hacer durar lo más posible, antes de tener que volver a su misión nuevamente.


End file.
